Not so Bloody Valentine
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Moving her head down a little she shimmied closer to him and quickly yet firmly placed her lips on him before tearing them apart, Kira’s arms were hanging midway in the air as he stopped his reflexive response to her kiss. KxC AU R


**Not so bloody Valentine –AU. KxC I hope you all enjoy. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or it's characters.**

**Note! The Bold plus **_Italic _**Words represent a shift in time, it is important to grasp the concept of the story! Thanks!**

_A pair of eyes closed in reminiscing as a hand encircled their waist, the other holding said eyes closed. _

**_Date - February 14th CE 62_**

A mother prolifically working around the kitchen, cooking, cleaning, while getting ready for work stopped to look up and outside as the snow feel in a drizzle like state to the ground. It was a beautiful winter day. She smiled serenely.

The smile faded with fright as two shouts came rounding about the corner and latched upon the mother's legs. Caridad Yamato sighed and tore the prying hands off her thighs as she pointed an accusing finger at the brown haired purple eyed boy.

"Now Kira, what did you do to your sister?" the little boy looked up. Tears starting to brim his eyes yet his mouth shut. He shook his head as if to say 'I am innocent' but Caridad knew better. She looked up to see the minuscule blonde haired beauty peeking out from around the corner.

"…Cagalli?" huffing the girl crossed her arms and came out from her hiding spot, blowing a piece of hair off her face she marched right up to her mother and started to speak with a well played air of superiority.

"I am the eldest-and a girl! So I should use the bathroom first!" The mother looked at the child in confusion; Cagalli picked up on this continued. "I don't care if we are twins we shouldn't share everything! He went into the bathroom before me and when I told him to get out he said for us to 'share'."

Caridad gasped and looked down at her son, for 7 years old Kira was a very intelligent boy, it may have to do with the fact that he was a Co-ordinator but when it came to his sister he was as quiet and as soft spoken as they come.

"Kira is this true? I know you two use to bathe together but now that you are growing up it's time to start doing things separately…we had this talk remember darling?" The little boy nodded slowly and the mother bent down to wipe some tears away. "There's my handsome boy." He smiled brightly in response.

"I'm hungry!" the mother turned to her fiery daughter and chuckled. Standing up she ushered them to the table.

"Okay, okay sit down now and behave and ill serve you, then you need to go to get ready for school."

"But it's snowing!" finally the boy spoke and the mother laughed.

"Yeah what he said!"

"Oh but children don't you want to go and see if you received any gifts from your friends?"

"Gifts…?" Kira quipped. He started to dig into his pancakes once his mother placed it in front of him and was now staring up mouth full waiting for his mother's response.

"Ew…Kira, you are such a mess! You need to eat with more…refinement, less sloppy you dummy!" Kira turned to his sister and frowned.

"Well Cagalli you don't eat so well yourself- you eat and dress and act like a boy!" he retorted and Cagalli fumed getting defense, bawling her fists she flung herself across the table in order to tackle her brother to her mother's disconcert.

"Stop it you two this instant!" Fumbling around on the floor Caridad tried to pull her children apart but ended up falling on her bum. Sighing she sat open legged, apron a mess and hair disarrayed as she watched her children duke it out for some childish reason incomprehensible to her mind.

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

"Take-It-BACK!" Cagalli punched Kira on the side and with a cry of pain he flipped her over and jumped up to run out the kitchen, their mother placed a hand up to halt them but it fell on deaf ears as Cagalli immediately rose to go on hot pursuit.

As the two kids neared their shared bedroom they stopped for breath, a showdown between the two, each one waiting for the other to make the first move.

Kira sighed, his shoulders slumping in the process. "Cagalli…I want a gift-do you think I'll get a gift?" Cagalli blinked in response for awhile before she too, relaxed and leaned against the wall before verbally responding.

"There's that…pink haired girl-you know the one that looks at you with big eyes, you like her don'tcha?" The boy blushed and looked at the floor. Cagalli walked up to him slowly, she huffed in annoyance and pushed him softly.

"Stop being a baby, if you like her too, then gets her a gift, mommy always says if you love someone you should show it!"

For awhile the boy looked at Cagalli in a way she couldn't decipher, she was confused and then that gradually grew to concern as to if something was on her face.

"Wh-what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" when he didn't response she became annoyed and started to yell for him to say something, snapping out of the trance Kira smiled and nodded before quickly running into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Kiraaaa! I need to change too!" Stomping down the hallway and down the stairs she came across her mother.

"Momma?" the woman looked down and smiled softly. "Yes dear?"

"Why are people giving gifts today?"

"Well Cagalli, its Valentine's day, when you show someone that you care for them very strongly with a means of a gift, flowers, or candies usually, but you can make something too-or just a hug will do."

"Care…for them strongly? How so?"

"Hmm…" she smiled knowingly and bent down to place her hand on her daughter head. "Yes Cagalli, have you experienced your first crush yet?" Cagalli looked up towards the ceiling and squinted her eyes a bit, her mother chuckled because she knew this action meant that Cagalli was thinking. With a bright smile and a blush Cagalli made eye contact again.

"Yes, yes I have mommy…"

"Okay dear, well that crush, is the feeling that brings about Valentine's Day, it is that feeling of puppy love, really liking someone, and then true love, that brings together couples and the romantic air, understand?"

"Romantic air? EW! Where? Where!" swatting her hands around her small frame Cagalli was trying to keep the cooties away. Her mother laughed.

"Go upstairs darling, you are going to be late for school." With a quick nod the little girl did as she was told, and off to school they went.

**-After school-**

"Mommy we're home!" Running in and shaking off all the snow the children were red and cold, they had just finished a snowball fight with one another and their friends Athrun, Lacus, Dearka and Milly.

"How was it today?"

"Great! Lacus and Milly gave me something-lookie mommy!" Kira showed off his small chocolate box and his heart shaped card to his mother who took it with a smile and placed it on the kitchen counter top.

"They are wonderful Kira, Cagalli-what about you honey?" Cagalli frowned before digging into her school book bag showing her mother the many gifts she received from her oh too many admirers.

"Oh my." Taking the gifts, hands full at a time she examined all the lovely gifts, all were time consumedly made and some were expensively bought. "I had no idea Cagalli."

"I don't like any of them…" Cagalli muttered. Her mother's eyebrow rose and Kira quirked his head to the side, his legs fidgeting as he tried escaping from the kitchen to go up to his room.

"Why not?"

"The only gift I wanted from someone…I didn't get-mommy I hate Valentine's day!" Running out the kitchen her mother frowned and debated whether or not to go after her child.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'll talk to her…"

She nodded as Kira ran up the stairs and Caridad contemplated who it could have been that her daughter had been so devastated as to not receive a gift from. _Athrun_, That boy she had always been particularly fond of, searching through the abundance of gifts she found that Athrun had indeed got her a gift, a big box of heart shaped chocolates with a rose tied on top.

"Then...who?"

Upstairs Kira had silently opened the door to their shared bedroom and walked inside, Cagalli was standing by the window, sniffling softly seemingly unaware of her brother's approach. Reaching out to her he draped his hands over her eyes and leaned his head towards her neck, his lips upon her ear to whisper-

**_"Boo!"_**

_"Kira! You bastard, how dare you scare me like that!" Even as she said this the blonde hair princess was grinning, a small smile behind that façade as she held on fast to the hands that had just recently been covering her sight._

"_Oh you know It was me from the beginning, stop pretending Cagalli." Her grin turned into a lopsided smile as she placed her hands on his chest and started to tiptoe. Kira gave a quick glimpse around his surroundings seeing if anyone was around before returning his sights back to her, for he knew what she wanted._

_Quickly but passionately he kissed her, taking her hands hard pressed against his chest into his own, his lips delving into hers forcing her head to turn, her lips to part and her knees to grow weak. It was when she moaned softly that he stopped his assault on her lips and pulled back to grin at her._

"_Your date's waiting."_

"_Oh, and why is that? I thought I gave him enough attention today as is…" his smile faltered and she laughed. " I'm joking you dummy!" Slapping his chest playfully she quickly gave him a peck on his lips. "Athrun and I aren't that friendly, no need to go into jealous mode, but what about you and Lacus eh?"_

"_You know I don't feel that way about her."_

"_Right, just for public appearance reasons right? That's all that is."_

"_Cagalli…" his voice was exasperated and warning; she mimicked his long drawl before he took her into his arms and kissed her to silence her. Pushing him away she growled._

"_Enough of that, I should get back."_

"_And leave behind your gift? I might just give it to Lacus if you don't take it…I guess she won't mind if she had a-" _

"_Give me!" jumping at him he laughed and pulled out the box that held, what she soon found out with her own eyes ,a diamond bracelet with an engraving on the back golden part that read " K loves thicker than blood."_

"_Oh Kira…I love it, I absolutely love it." He smiled and kissed her softly, caressing her hair and back in the process before regretfully letting her go at the sound of his best friend's voice calling for his sister, his friend's girlfriend. _

"_I…have to go." Hesitantly letting go of his hands she tried to break free but Kira held on a little longer. "Meet me tonight. I want my gift."_

"_As always." Laughter was in her voice, but also a hidden feeling of sadness. Regret that what they must do must never be shown to the public's eye. Pressing her forehead on his', her lips mere inches away she whispered something that made Kira smile. _

"_Who would've thought that one simple gift of a kiss on Valentine's Day on our 7th year of birth would bring about…this." Kissing him quickly before departing he lingered there for a moment before trying to wipe the goofy smile off his face and returning to his pink haired girlfriend for the night._

_Tonight was definitely something to look forward too._

**_"Boo!"_**

Screaming at the top of her lungs the petite girl wailed around attacking anything in sight, her hands crashing down on Kira's poor defenseless body made him fall to the floor but he reached out and grabbed onto his sister and brought her down with him.

"Aiiyyyyeeee!!" Falling onto of her brother with a big 'thump!' she groaned and placed her hand on her head, the other on the floor to steady herself. "Whyyyy Kira, why!" Groaning in pain and then laughing because that's what all boys do he started to blush as he saw Cagalli's small form on top of his.

"Um…Cagalli-I…sorry." He managed to mutter, with that she peered down and called him dumb and he merely smiled and then to what he thought was her consternation, but in fact delight, he pulled her down into a hug.

"Ki-Kira?"

"Happy Valentine's Day Cagalli-chan. You're the best sister ever and I am sorry I make you mad."

Smiling broadly she returned the hug and spoke softly. "You don't make me mad Kira…okay you do." He laughed. "But I was…sad, not mad today."

He pulled back, she was still on top of him and he found it hard to speak. "Why?"

"Because…I just wanted a gift from you Kira." His eyes lit up as he smiled and Cagalli asked what happened.

"I wanted to give you a gift too Cagalli! Here…move over a little." She got off but stayed close to him as he reached out under his bed and pulled out a barely torn card. On it read 'Happy Valentine's Day, I love you- your brother Kira.' And beside it was two stick figures holding hands, one had brown hair and the other golden.

"Oh Kira…I love it, I absolutely love it!" hugging him tightly Kira rasped out that he couldn't breathe and she let go unwillingly.

"I…didn't get you anything." She blushed and Kira was about to say it was fine before she shot her head up as an idea came to her. "Close-close your eyes Kira."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she half yelled and he obeyed.

Moving her head down a little she shimmied closer to him and quickly yet firmly placed her lips on him before tearing them apart, Kira's arms were hanging midway in the air as he stopped his reflexive response to her kiss, he automatically wanted to hold her to him.

"Girls do that on this day with guys, so…there's my gift!" nodding numbly Kira blushed as Cagalli rose from the floor at the sound of her name being called from her mother.

"I…have to go." Cagalli frowned but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Of course." He quipped. She nodded before walking towards the door and opening it, she hesitated and looked back at Kira who was sitting Indian style on the floor his face facing the window. He then turned to her, his face serious.

"Cagalli?"

"Hmm?"

"That wasn't a gift…" Cagalli looked up shocked and angry. "Tonight, do you think, I mean…" he started to flick the floor, even though there was nothing to flick. " I know mommy said we should stop sharing things, but just for tonight, can we sleep together?"

Cagalli smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Always!" he smiled too before she ran out the door and down the hall to her mom.

Tonight was definitely something to look forward too.

**Done. Happy Valentine's Day kiddies!! –hugs-**


End file.
